


But I Will Love You

by writing_everyday



Series: Symphony Soldier [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday
Summary: Kurt and Blaine started out as friends-with-benefits then didn't talk to each other for a while before Blaine came to his senses and they got together. Now, they've been dating for a month.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Symphony Soldier [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1288031
Kudos: 16





	But I Will Love You

**Author's Note:**

> "Endlessly" by The Cab. 
> 
> Once again, a year later, Klaine inspired story because it's Darren's birthday. Enjoy!

It wasn’t social media official. There had been dates without sleepovers and plenty of kissing since the night at the bar. He had spent the last four days in Kurt’s company, Blaine was pretty sure this meant they were officially in a relationship. Maybe he should tell his friends or ask Kurt if he spoke to his dad yet. With Burt’s approval, their relationship would definitely be on the next level. 

This wasn’t to say, Blaine didn’t want to tell every stranger he sat next to on the subway about Kurt. In fact, he blurted his whole sappy story to the homeless woman who knitted him a scarf this past Tuesday. She was a good listener but had no advice except for Blaine to buy a matching scarf for his maybe-boyfriend so Blaine got Kurt one. Their relationship was delicate now. He wanted everything to be perfect since so far it had been extremely destructive. 

One Tree Hill wasn’t playing another gig this week so Blaine had plans to take Kurt out for coffee Friday afternoon. The café Blaine choose had live music a few days a week. When the couple entered, a girl was singing with her guitar some lovely melody. They ordered and sat until the girl with the guitar was finished. She passed their table and Kurt stopped her to tell her how wonderful her set had been for which she thanked him. 

“Hi Blaine,” she greets. “Tag.” 

With a light touch to his shoulder, she leaves the pair alone. 

“Tag?” Kurt questions. 

“My turn to perform. She’s in one of my music theory classes and I booked the next spot.” 

“You did?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be right back.” 

Blaine takes the stage and introduces himself to the fifteen coffee drinkers in the small café. “I have someone special here this afternoon. He wrote a few songs about me so I thought I’d return the gesture. This is my first time performing something I wrote so be gentle.”

He starts playing the piano provided and the lyrics flow from his lips. 

_“There’s a shop down the street  
Where they sell plastic rings  
For a quarter a piece, I swear it.”_

***

They had been in and out of thrift stores searching for a good bargain. It was one of the many things Blaine loved watching Kurt do: shop and barter. Kurt had managed to snag a designer jacket and a nice pair of dress shoes for less than forty dollars. Outside of this particular shop stood a row of gumball and stale candy machines. 

Blaine insisted on using a quarter on the machines that stole cheap jewelry. 

“There are better ways to spend that like on a fake tattoo,” Kurt told him. 

“But those are 50 cents,” Blaine pointed out. 

Kurt had rolled his eyes but let Blaine spin the dial for a piece of jewelry. He watched as the boy popped open the container and pulled out a ring. Blaine attempted to slip it onto his pinkie but it wouldn’t fit. 

“I insist you take this ring and wear it.” 

Despite his preference to not wear jewelry, Kurt took the pink ring and put it onto his pinkie. A perfect fit. 

“Thank you.” 

“Well, it isn’t much but it means a lot to me to see you wearing it.” 

“Blaine, you—” 

Blaine silences him with a soft peck. 

“You make me so happy, Kurt.” 

A blush creeps up Kurt’s neck and was starting to dust his cheeks. 

“You make me—” Another kiss. “—happy too.” 

***

_“I’m not perfect but  
I swear I’m perfect for you  
And there’s no guarantee  
That this’ll be easy”_

Blaine knows he almost screwed this entire relationship up. Why had he let Kurt walk away two weeks ago? Shock wasn’t a good enough excuse to let Kurt leave thinking Blaine only wanted sex with an occasional hangout. If Blaine was completely honest with himself it was fear. 

There were relationships with boys, who weren’t half as special as Kurt, which only ended in pain. Blaine knew it took two to tango but he knew most of his relationship troubles were caused by his insecurity. Sleeping with Kurt and being friends with him was exactly like a relationship without the pressure to stay together. 

It was constant but not official. All the benefits were there. Instead of dates, they hang out together mostly just the two of them. It wasn’t like they had to spend every day together, maybe once a week. No pressure to see one another. 

It was easy but Blaine was aware both boys were beginning to want more. Those feelings he had for Kurt were always on the tip of his tongue. His heart pounding and shedding tears when the desire to kiss Kurt goodnight went unsatisfied. 

The hurt was over with for now. Blaine knew there would be fights and tears to come but he had hope Kurt and him were strong enough to get through all of the drama. Anything was worth it if he was able to call himself Kurt Hummel’s better half. If he could see the crinkles around Kurt’s eyes when he smiled, the slight shift of the blue in his eyes when they kissed, or even the opportunity to grab Kurt’s hand and squeeze whenever they were together. Having permission to love Kurt was worth the world.

***

_“Yeah, I’m no angel, I’m just me  
But I will love you endlessly”_

The night Blaine kissed Kurt in the bar, they spent together. Sitting on the floor at Blaine’s empty apartment with a platter of crackers and cheese long forgotten on the table and talked everything out. Laid out boundaries for their relationship and added some structure to their dates.

Which night works best for dinner? Can I meet you for coffee on Tuesdays? Do our lunch breaks line up Wednesdays? Date night on Friday? When are Rachel’s late nights at the theater? 

“I think we should wait to have sex,” Blaine said. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, what do you think?”

“I do like the idea of romancing each other,” Kurt answered. 

“I sense a but…”

“But,” Kurt continued with a smile. “I think we already know each other well enough that sex on the first date won’t seem odd or rushed. We’ve been friends for a year Blaine. I know you like to make a full breakfast spread every morning because you think it’s the most important meal and gives you the energy boost you need.” 

“And you prefer to grab a bagel and a mocha on your way to work.” 

“You like to lay your outfits out the night before so you don’t have to rush in the morning.” 

“While you choose carefully after you wake up because you never know what you want to wear until the day arrives.” Blaine moved closer to Kurt. “However, you always have several outfits planned out and choose between them.” 

“I know you don’t have the best relationship with your brother but you try to call him once a week so you don’t lose touch.” 

“You and Finn fight constantly but you always have each other’s backs.” 

Kurt nodded. 

“I’m a clean freak and need everything to be in its place,” Blaine said. 

“And sometimes I move things just to watch you squirm.” 

“I knew you moved my lamp three weeks ago after we saw Rachel’s showcase performance!” 

“And made out in an NYADA restroom before stumbling into a taxi.” 

Blaine doesn’t remember who leaned in first. 

***

_“Yeah, your friends may think I’m crazy  
Cause they can only see  
I’m not perfect, but I swear, I’m perfect for you” _

Two weeks ago, Rachel thought Kurt was nuts. 

“How can you just go back to him after what happened?”

“We talked it out, Rach,” Kurt told her. “It’ll be better now.” 

“Hummel’s just happy Blaine got the balls to be with him,” Santana commented from the kitchen. 

The girls were over for a movie night and officially meeting Kurt’s boyfriend. 

“And he wrote him a song,” Brittney said. “It’s romantic.” 

“Thank you, Britt,” Kurt said, sending her a smile. 

At least, Britt was on his side. 

“I don’t like it,” Rachel insisted, crossing her arms. 

“Berry, give the boy a chance. We can beat him up together if he hurts Kurt, ‘kay?”

Rachel huffed but agreed. 

“Good, now when is he getting here?” Santana asked, setting the bowl of popcorn she made on the coffee table. 

Kurt’s phone vibrated. “He’s downstairs, I’ll go get him. Do not start this movie without us.”

Santana dropped the remote and raised her hands in surrender. 

Kurt walked down the few flights of stairs and was greeted with a smiling Blaine dressed in his usual polo and bowtie and a bouquet of colorful daisies in his hands. 

“For me?” Kurt asked. 

“Always for you.” Blaine leaned forward to kiss Kurt’s cheek and passed him the flowers. 

“Let’s go upstairs, the girls are anxious to meet you.” 

“I’m anxious for a whole other reason.” 

Kurt paused on the stairs. “They’ll love you, okay?” 

Blaine was looking down at his feet frowning. 

Kurt lifted his chin up and stared right into his boyfriend’s eyes. “I promise.”

“Okay,” he said. “I believe you.” 

“Good.” 

Kurt pulled him forward for a good luck kiss and continued up the stairs. 

Last night, however, Rachel was an entirely different person from two weeks ago. 

“Blaine!” Rachel yelled, throwing herself into the boy’s arms. 

“Hey Rachel,” Blaine greeted, setting her back on the ground and joining their table. 

“Bout time you got here, Hobbit. They’re about to go on,” Santana told him.

He shrugged. “Traffic.” 

Santana rolled her eyes but Blaine knew she believed him.

“We got you a drink,” Brittney told him, sliding the bottle to him. 

“Thank you.” 

The group quieted their conversation in favor of cheering on One Tree Hill as they took the stage. 

***

 _“Yeah, I know that it’s cheap_  
Not like gold in your dreams  
But I hope that you’ll still wear”

Blaine maintained eye contact throughout the whole song. At one point, he saw Kurt wipe away a tear. Hopefully that meant Blaine was doing the right thing. When the song was over, Blaine left the stage and made his way back to Kurt. 

Kurt was standing by their table biting down on his lower lip. 

“If you propose after barely a month of dating, I’ll kill you.”

“Don’t you mean, you’ll kiss me?” Blaine teased. 

Kurt glared at him but Blaine simply cupped his boyfriend’s face and kissed him. 

“Blaine.” Kiss. “I’m.” Kiss. “Serious.” 

“Me too,” Blaine said, pulling them back into their seats. “This isn’t a proposal. Just a statement.”

“Okay,” Kurt says. “Promise it’s not a proposal.” 

“I promise.” 

“It was a lovely song, Blaine. Truly.” 

“Kurt,” Blaine said, taking Kurt’s left hand and held it on top of the table. “I love you.” 

Kurt squeezed. “I love you too.”


End file.
